CroMa
by Her Highness1
Summary: Just some random one shot that I thought up. Please review and ENJOY!


** Just some random idea in my head that won't go away. Enjoy and please review. ONE-SHOT! I CONSIDER CRONA AS A BOY. IF YOU DON'T OR IF YOU PREFER SOULMA OVER CROMA THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! Sorry for my language, but I'm so angry about it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Crona. Are you in there?" Maka Albarn knocked on the door to the room/dungeon cell of her pink haired friend Crona.

There was only silence.

"Crona? Can I come in?"

A muffled, "Sure." could be heard and Maka creaked open the door. She looked around and asked, "Crona?"

She turned her head and saw him in his usual corner behind the door. She stepped out so she was completely visible and asked, "Crona. What's wrong?"

Crona had his head buried into pillow with his legs pulled to his chest. He lifted his head so that only his eyes could be seen and questioned, "Maka. You're my friend right?"

Maka's gace softened and she crouched down so her and Crona were eye to eye. "Of course I'm your friend Crona. Why wouldn't I be?"

Crona looked away, turning his head so it was no longer hiden by the pillow, and mumbled on the brink of tears, "S-someone said th-that you w-were ne-never r-really my friend. Th-that you were o-only doing all these n-nice things out of pity. Th-they said...that...that I shouldn't talk to you anymore. Th-that I never d-deserved y-you kindness." At this point Crona was crying and Maka was in shock.

Her eyes hardened in anger and she said in a low voice, "Who said that?"

Crona looked up at her for a moment before looked down and whispered through hick-ups, "H-he ca-called h-himself Th-thorn."

Maka's eyes softened when she saw the fear and saddness in the young swordsman's eyes. She got up and walked over next to him. Then she plopped down and leaned on his shoulder.

Crona let out a small gasp and his head snapped up. He causiously looked down at the scythe's meister who just closed her eyes and whispered in a calming tone, "Don't listen to people like him. They only say these things to get you down. To make you feel beaten and useless. The only reason they do this is to get something that they want. So please don't listen to people like him. Then that just helps them get closer to their goal."

Crona just stared at Maka. Why was she always so kind to him? After he had done so many bad things? She was his first friend, and even after he had hurt professor Stein and Marie, she still forgave him. Why?

"Okay Maka." was all he could say with all of these questions running through his head. Then he looked down at his pillow and spoke with out knoledge of it, "Maka. You're amazing."

The said scythe meister let out a soft giggle and whispered, "Thank you Crona." she snuggled up to Crona who was blushing furiously.

There was a moment of confrotable silence until Maka sat up felt a ping of diappointment but it was immediately replaced with shock when Maka leaned in close and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Maka then leaned back against the wall behind her, her eyes closed and a barely visible smile on her lips.

Crona on the other hand was staring off into space. His face completely red with a tint of grey **(His blood is black after all)**. He slowly lifted a hand to his cheek. The shock still in his eyes, but a small goofy smile appeared on his lips.

He then looked down at Maka and stuttered, "M-Maka. D-d-d-did y-yo-yo-you j-j-ju-just-t k-k-ki-kiss..." He trailed off when he once again heard that sweet and inocent giggle that was also quite rare.

"Crona. You are one of the most remarkable friends that I have ever had. Please. PLEASE! Don't let anything that ANYONE says change that." with that Maka stood up and offered him a hand up. Crona took it and Maka helped him up.

She gave him a sweet smile that made his heart flutter. "Crona, remember. We are friends, and we always will be. You have been an amazing friend and for that...you deserve a lot."

Crona smiled and leaned his back against the wall, he looked up at the ceiling for a moment before deciding to ask Maka something.

"Maka? Why d..." he was cut off by a pair of soft lips being pressed against his. Crona's eyes widened in shock. He saw Maka's eyes widen as well before slowly closing.

_CLICK_.

Maka pulled away at the sound and turned towards it. Crona turned his head and saw what made Maka gasp at that exact moment.

It was Midnight. Hovering. With a camera in hand. And a picture in the other. She was laughing.

"Midnight! What are you doing here!" Maka screamed, her face completely red. She looked down and noticed that she was holding Crona's hand. Her face burned red and she let go and ran towards Midnight.

"Hey! I'm just documenting a touching moment!" Midnight tried to reason, flying higher, holding the picture out of reach. She then flew down out of the door and down the hallway.

"Trust me Maka! You'll thank me later!" Midnight called as Maka ran after her, a deep blush still on her cheeks...and the rest of her face.

"You better not show that to anyone or else I'll..."

The two girl's voices faded as they ran/flew farther down the halls. Crona just stared off into space once again. His face went completely dark red and his goofy smile grew even larger.

His knees buckled and...he fainted. His last thought before falling into a peacfull dreamless sleep was...

_'What the heck did she do to me?'_


End file.
